


Shining Light

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: How could he, the worlds three greatest detectives...be so foolish?





	Shining Light

He has never wanted to commit murder so badly as he did right at that moment...

L sat on his knees on an old bed inside the old Wammy's house , clutching the bedframe , hunched over even more than usual , his skinny body was coated in sweat despite the slightly chilled room and the fact he was in nothing but his plain white shirt , his raven hair was slicked to his head , just like that one night he had chosen to go to the roof and stand in the rain to listen to the bells of his supposedly fast approaching doom at Kira's hands , it hung annoyingly in his face blocking his vision and some of it making it's way into his open mouth as he panted causing saliva to drop from it onto the bulge that was his stomach .

He knew that tensing up was only causing more pain and tried to force his body to relax, forcing himself to control his breaths, His water had not even broken yet, and he didn't want to imagine how badly the contractions would hurt when it finally did.

L wanted to scream so badly, he was so sore and could mildly remember throwing up at a particularly bad contraction, but bit back his urges knowing it would not help, and might even bring some curious looky-loo inside which was the last thing he wanted , he wouldn't be able to run or defend himself .

How could he ..the top 3 detectives of the world...be so foolish !?

Such a thing now , looking back on it , had been his fault , he had wanted to feel , to be someone more than just L the detective , who was looked to be nothing more than a sentient computer by almost if not everyone except Watari and perhaps even the one who resided under his still-beating heart , he did not know if he had moved first or if Light did , but the next thing he knew he was under his suspect , his brilliant mind filled with nothing but thoughts of feeling like a human again , something he had not done since he was a child, though what he and Light had done was far from a child's game .

After the duty had been done , he had felt like his heart was flying as the rest of him shook , unused to the sensations of procreation, he was not sure if Light had stayed to lay beside him or had wandered off somewhere to scheme some more .

If only he had known...

He remembers the pain in his chest , falling backwards into a pair of warm arms only for his onyx eyes to meet a pair of cold , unfeeling brown ones as Light soaked up his victory at supposedly killing him grinning like a cat that was just about to devour a helpless mouse , before he had fallen unconscious and had woken up in the morgue and had bribed a few people to bury the coffin that was supposed to contain him with a few sandbags inside it , well wondering what had caused his survival .

Then the sickness came

It had taken him longer than he would have liked to admit to figure out what had been wrong with him , but once he did he had not been sure how to feel , but once his mind had leveled out he knew he owed the child it's life as it had helped his be spared.

And so he let his belly grow with the life inside it

He had been hiding out in the abandoned orphanage because he had not wanted to face anyone with his little secret, out of shame that he had let his suspect top him , or out of selfish desire to keep his baby all to himself as long as he could , L did not know , but he knew he would have to tell Mr. Yagami about his grandchild one day .

Then came the news that crazed Kira worshipers had attacked several Wammy's houses after it had somehow leaked that he had been the final product of Wammy's house training , killing children and the caretakers in a merciless slaughter to appease their bloodlust or perhaps in the eyes of the so easily fooled, a sacrifice of the innocent for their fake god .

His hormone raged body had forced him to cry and mourn the deaths as he would otherwise do in perfect ,stoic silence .

How could Kira let such a thing go unpunished? He had sadistically wondered more than once over the past nine months, for once wishing death upon a human being , a part of himself hated this thirst for blood , it was the same thirst that had made the Kira cult massacre children , but the other part said it was not like their bloodlust , he just wanted their lives avenged .

But wishing murder upon someone was still wishing murder upon someone in Ls eyes .

But L could not help but thank the heavens when he learned several children had escaped the massacres and found one of his successors, Mello and they had found a place to hide , he had planned on heading there to be with them and to get out of the abandoned hellhole , his new shape and the fact he would face humiliation at Mello's hands be damned , when the child inside him had decided they had wanted that night to be their birthday .  
He had managed to call Mello on a payphone before his contractions had gotten bad , much to the blonde's surprise , thankfully he did not ask too many questions , especially after L had offered him full access to his bank accounts , just telling him to come pick him up and to bring a car seat hanging up before Mello could question him on the odd request , before heading back inside to wait with nothing but his soon to be coming child and the pain of labor to keep him company .

L wondered if Mello had any experience birthing children ...if he did not deliver before the teen got there, Mello would be forced in for a not very fun ride .

The detective could not help but let out a groan of disgust when his waters finally broke before letting out a cry of shock when he saw what was clearly blood along with the pinkish fluid draining down his legs and staining the bed under him , before a sudden urge forced him to push , he felt something move downwards inside him closer to the outside world .

As he had suspected the contractions had only gotten more horrible after his waters broke, getting air into his lungs was also becoming increasingly difficult as was forcing himself to remain upright despite how badly he wanted to lay down and just curl up to sleep , knowing that was the best position for a baby to come and that gravity would lighten his load a little bit .

Push after push came and little by little he felt the child slide down along with more fluids , he could feel he was getting weaker , for a moment fear washed over him as he wondered if he would die as soon as he gave birth his life being severed as easily as an umbilical cord , but another pain forced his mind out of the dark thought as he gave another hard push .

The pain was so bad ...he would have taken MATSUDA of all people at this point! At least he could fetch him a cool towel or offer amusement .

Then he heard a creak as the door opened and forced his head to turn slightly to see if it was friend or foe and could not help but feel relieved when he saw it was Mello standing there , and also a bit amused as the teenagers mouth was wide open as were his eyes as he stared at the scene in front of him .

"You're.. HAVING A BABY !?" Mello screeched out and L could not help but want to applaud the boy for quickly snapping out of his stupid spell and coming to the correct answer for what was before him .

"S-surprise..." L joked a bit both for his own comfort and Mello's

Mello stepped forward his heavy set boots loudly thumping on the old floor , L hoped he would not go through them , but then again they had supported his pregnant form , so a skinny teenager should make it just fine , elephant shoes or no .

"What do you expect me to do ?!" Mello said looking from the gore pile under the detective before baby blue met charcoal gray .

"Just your presence is enough , though I would not turn down a chance to borrow your hand for a moment , the one who did this is not here so I can't break any bones like I want to ...but you get the idea" L said not blaming the kid if he would race back out the door back to his hideaway , not that he would say that out loud .

A small , warm hand entered his cold and clammy one and L offered him a small smile of gratitude as he seemed to absorb some energy from the contact allowing him to feel less like he was death warmed over .  
"Good boy...you are very brave" L complimented patting Mello's head with his free hand knowing it took a lot of guts for him to step forward and offer to comfort him , something the boy most likely did not have much experience in much like L himself .

"Don't mention it...EVER..." Mello said his pride telling him that such a sign of kindness would make him the laughing stock of the mob world , as if playing housemaid to a bunch of snots had not already done that , but L would now be able to play mommy once he had recovered from birth so he could go back to his normal activities, though he had to admit it was a good ego stroke at being complimented by L even if it was for something he had no real joy in doing , even Near had not gotten an in-person, genuine compliment from their mentor .

Mello knew Near would be useless to L in this situation only being able to sit in a corner playing with puppets , maybe even pissing from fear .

He would love rubbing it in the little albino rats face later ...

Mello was grabbed out of his ego-land by a loud groan by L as the elder male curled up obviously trying to bear down , squeezing his hand though thankfully not to the point of pain for the blonde .  
"What happened ?" Mello questioned the child coming out in him as childbirth was unknown to him , and the unknown was scary for him , he did not like it , and he did not like seeing someone who he looked up to in such awful pain .

"Just a contraction Mihael...it is just telling me when I need to help the child along" L explained using the boy's real name to help get through to him , now feeling a small sting of guilt upon remembering that despite being a tough kid Mello was still a kid , and such a thing was frightening for them , it was frightening for adults and L could only be grateful the bedframe was keeping Mello from being completely traumatized .

"Oh" was all he said in return

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both parties , L felt the ring of fire that signaled he was going to be seeing the one who had been kicking him the past few months face to face .  
L reached down to cup the head in his hand his spider-like fingers feeling around as they took note the infant seemed to possess a full head of hair , of which parent he would not know till it was fully out of him , pushing again he could not help but cry out as pain split through him as the head slipped out , but sighed at the release of pressure .

"Y-you can let go of my hand now...get me that blanket over there...do not drop the supplies inside it" L pointed to a corner where a star-covered baby blanket he had found in one of the rooms well exploring was that also had a pair of scissors and a small towel and water bottle inside it , Mello was glad for a different job and hurried off to grab it .

A few more pushes later the infant slipped free and after L massaged the tiny chest for a moment offered a gurgly cry which quickly escalated into an angered scream as the baby let it's unhappiness at being shoved out of its cushy home for 9 months be known to its parent .

Mello set the blanket down spilling the items inside it onto the bed once again getting his fish look as he stared at the goop covered infant .

L cut the cord before cleaning the infant as best he could of the liquids from his insides not wanting to think about what all of them were , a bath would be needed as soon as they got to the hideout but his job would do, for now , wrapping the infant inside the blanket managed to calm it a little at the warmth .

Peeking under the blanket momentarily smacking himself at his own forgetfulness learned his new little one was a girl child and pulled her to his chest laying down on the bed trying to avoid the puddle of gore he had made earlier well waiting for the other remnants of birth to remove itself from him , letting the infant have her first meal from him to keep happy .

After lunch and the afterbirth were taken care of L set the baby girl on the bed , before getting up legs threatening to give out from under him at the soreness between them , but he managed to make it into the bathroom to clean himself up a little bit before pulling on his underwear and pants , as much as he wanted to sleep , he knew they had to leave out of there soon , someone very well could have been alerted by the baby screaming and called someone to check it out , walking back into the room L gave another small smile at seeing Mello childishly poking at one of the babies exposed feet earning him a kick and a pissy noise in return .

"We should get going...did you bring the car seat ?" L asked picking the baby up to dress her in an onezie that he had also managed to grab up , which he couldn't help but notice was for a baby boy , but he was in no position to stick his nose up at it .

"yeah...it's in the backseat...sure you should be moving right now ? don't pregnant wom...people need A lot of rest after birth ?"

"I can rest inside the car Mello... do not worry ..."


End file.
